Good Enough
by pen.paper.green.day
Summary: Oh, the dreaded summary. Basically, just some Mary/Marshall fluff. Spoliers for "Trojan Horst" again. I own nothing! one-shot


Inspector Marshall Mann woke with a start, then winced at the pain in his chest. _Oh yeah, _he thought, _I got shot. Damn. _

He scanned the blindingly white hospital room, hoping and expecting to see Mary. He sighed, disappointed when he saw that she wasn't there. He had been hoping to talk to her, and see if she was okay. Yeah, he might have been the one who got shot, but he still had to check up on his "exotic animal".

God, he was so pathetic. Was that the only metaphor he could come up with? Yeah, it fit Mary well, but Jesus. He could've done better than that.

He could've grown a pair and told her the real reason he had even considered leaving, not that he would've left. He was considering the possibility because it was getting more and more difficult to work in a dangerous environment with a woman he respected, cared for, was best friends with, and most importantly, loved.

He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if anything ever happened to Mary. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he'd handle it if their positions were reversed at that moment. Her in the hospital bed, him most likely still in the waiting room. God, he'd go insane.

_Oh jeez, I hope Mary doesn't shoot any nurses… _

Marshall shook his head at the thought, and chuckled softly to himself. That would be so like Mary, shooting up the place and demanding to know what room he was in.

As if she were able to read his thoughts, he heard Mary's voice out in the hall saying "Look, Nurse Whatever-the-hell-your-name-is, I don't care if he's not awake yet. I need to see him. Like, **now.** So I suggest you get the hell out of my way, before I go kamikaze on your stupid ass."

Marshall laughed softly as he listened to the unfortunate nurse splutter incoherently. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very annoyed, tired, red-eyed, and worried looking Mary.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something clever and sarcastic in greeting, Mary was rushing to his bedside, saying "Hey, you're awake! Thank god. Christ, Marshall, I was so damn worried about you. Never get shot again, okay? Cause I'm about to get a freakin' ulcer over here."

Marshall just grinned. That was Mary for you.

"What are you smiling about? This is serious shit. You just got shot, you almost died."

He rolled his eyes, but continued to smile as he said "I know, Mare. I was there. But thanks for the recap."

Mary flicked his head lightly and muttered "Doofus.", shaking her head at him. They stood (or laid down) in comfortable silence for a moment, and Marshall stealthily, so as not to be noticed and most likely smacked, studied Mary's face. She looked like crap.

"You should get some sleep, you look like you could use it." he said , making sure not to sound like he was pitying her in any way. Mary hated being pitied.

"What? You mean the blood-shot eyes? Oh no, that came from crying over your stupid ass. Another reason you can't get shot ever again. I don't like crying in front of Stan. So, just try to avoid bullets from now on, okay?" At first Mary's tone had been sarcastic, but near the end of it, her breathing took on a hitch, and Marshall spied tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Mare, relax. I'm fine. Here, bring that other bed next to mine and lay down. You can rest, and assure yourself that I'm fine at the same time. Win-win scenario." Mary choked out a bitter laugh, but rolled the other bed right next to Marshall's, being careful not to disturb any of the machines or his IV, and climbed on it.

"So how do you feel?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling. "A lot better. Still hurts a bit, but hey, I hear they have high quality drugs at hospitals." he said with a slight smirk.

"Jesus, how can you still be such a smartass?" Mary asked, looking over at him.

"Because I'm…me?" he said uncertainly, shrugging. He ignored the stab of pain at that motion, being careful to try and not let it show on his face. Apparently he failed.

"Well, you're an idiot. And you're still in pain. Remember this, next time you're in a situation where you might get shot. Remember the pain and the fact that if you get shot again, I'll probably die of a heart attack. I have no interest in losing my best and only friend, you know."

Marshall laughed and muttered "Love you, Mare."

"Yeah, love you too, Marshall."

She may not have meant it the way that he did, but to Marshall, it was good enough.


End file.
